


Muddled Memories

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's divorce has just come through and a night on the tiles seemed like a good idea, until he wakes up next to Astoria and she turns his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddled Memories

When Teddy first opened his eyes, he regretted it immediately. Pain seared across his forehead and when he tried to turn into the pillows, his stomach churned. He groaned, low and pathetic in his throat, and wondered how much he actually _drank_. Going out after his divorce had finally been finalised had seemed like a good idea at the time. At the time that is, it didn't seem so smart when he woke up to what he could tell would be a terrible hangover.

He rolled over and found himself pressed up against warm flesh. He cringed. Picking up a girl the day his divorce came through was _not_ classy, not at all. For a moment he thought about pretending to still be asleep and waiting till she woke up, hoping she would just Apparate away and he wouldn’t have to deal with things. But he was Teddy Lupin, Auror, Unspeakable, a real _man_. Or at least he tries to be. He couldn’t run away from it even if he wanted to.

At first he just tried to dredge up some sort of memory about what happened. A face, hair colour, anything that might have given him a clue as to the woman's identity but came up blank. If anything, it just made his head hurt more. With another groan, he faced up to things and opened his eyes. His gaze met porcelain pale skin and softly curling brown hair. The woman was turned away from him, her face was hidden and he desperately wanted it all to be a dream. Some of Victoire's things were still scattered around the room in various piles where she forgot them and he hadn't gotten around to giving them back to her yet. The walls were still painted a pale peach, the colour she picked. Even though she stormed out nearly a year ago, it was still her duvet cover and curtains that decorate the room. It screams of Victoire Lupin and guilt swirled together with his hangover until Teddy's head was _pounding_. If he wasn't an Unspeakable, if he wasn't Harry Potter's godson, his divorce wouldn't be through and everything would be so much worse. His eyes caught something bright on the floor, a luminous pink strapless bra, staring up at him from the carpet as if to try to make him feel worse than he already did. It worked.

He was so busy thinking of what was and what might have been that he didn’t notice the woman had awoken until she turned to face him. His stomach dropped.

" _Astoria_?!"

Astoria smiled and turned around completely, pulled the covers a little tighter to her chest and made herself comfortable as she watched what little colour Teddy had drain from his face.

"Morning, Teddy."

"I...oh _god_ you're my _aunt_!" Teddy groaned, falling back onto the pillows and lifting the covers slightly to double check that yes, he was naked.

Astoria laughed, a low throaty laugh that was certainly a leftover from a wild night out in a club Teddy couldn't remember. He remembered that much from his younger days, the way you wake up hardly able to talk from singing and shouting over the music, feet aching from too much time spent on the dance floor. He couldn’t believe he had slept with her, she is a relation and more importantly she is old! He was aware that he had been a bit different from normal after Victoire had left but he liked to think he retained some sense of control at the very least.

"I'm your mother's cousin's wife, Teddy. I’m hardly your aunt. And we are divorced. And that argument hardly stops purebloods even these days."

She seemed rather amused at his panic and disgust, and from all her teasing Teddy could only come up with one thing in response, "I'm not a pureblood."

Astoria merely rolled her eyes. “You know, you really are a charmer first thing in the morning. Surely you can't despise me that much?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, well this isn't exactly normal is it? You're...well....older than me."

"Fifteen years, and as we are both adults and magical, it hardly pushes the boat too much."

Teddy reckoned that was hardly the point. The point was she was too old for him because he wasn't some young gun trying to get notches on his broomstick anymore. He was an adult with responsibilities and Merlin if the news that he had slept with Draco Malfoy's ex-wife got to Harry or to Al, meaning _Scorpius_ , well that would basically mean he would need to leave the country. Permanently.

"Yeah, but it still isn't right,” Teddy muttered while reaching for his discarded boxers, not caring if he flashed Astoria because clearly she had seen it all already and he was mortified to realise who he was sharing his bed with. He can't get any more embarrassed. Besides, he knew he was a fit lad.

"That doesn't mean it's _wrong_."

Her voice had changed and Teddy took notice immediately as he raked in his wardrobe for some comfy tracksuit bottoms or something to wear. Muggles came up with the greatest things. Again he was struck by a feeling of guilt and realised the way he had been speaking he spoke as if he was blaming it all on Astoria, which was hardly fair, and acting like he didn't enjoy it, which is something you just don't do with a woman. The fact that he didn’t remember _anything_ was totally irrelevant in situations like this. He remembered that from his younger years.

And again, he was struck by the ridiculousness of that notion. He's hardly old now.

"I didn't....I didn't mean it like that. This is...kind of unexpected yeah?" Teddy stated while moving back towards the bed and hovering at the bottom of it. He could see Astoria was uncomfortable with him being dressed and she still half naked but he got the impression it would be rude to throw her clothes at her. “I just got divorced and I really didn't go out last night with the intention of....picking anyone up and it’s weird and I suppose it being you makes it weirder and...I don't know. It's weird."

He was pretty sure he was blushing and his attempts to use his abilities to hide it weren’t working. Astoria's gaze softened and before he could understand it, she was laughing at him.

"What?!"

"Oh, Teddy," Astoria giggled, her grip on the sheets slipping for a second and making Teddy look away as she was exposed for a second. "Teddy, you take things at face value far too much, considering your profession."

By this point Teddy was really confused and knew perfectly well that she was toying with him. He knew the smile and the glint in her eyes. He had known this woman nearly all his life with Draco being one of the few family members he had left. It was common for him to spend a few days a year with his cousin and Astoria as a result and winding him up had always been one of her pastimes.

"I don't understand,” Teddy bit out, his gaze firmly fixed on the clock Victoire had bought on their honeymoon in Venice that is sitting by Astoria's elbow on the bedside table.

Astoria smiled at him, amused and more than a little teasing when she stated, “We didn't sleep together, Teddy, we never got that far. You wound me up so damn tight with those lips and that smile, words that could make a hooker blush, stripped me out my clothes, let me feel you _all_ over....and then you passed out. I was _most_ disappointed. But then Draco wasn't much of anything either. Guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. You are family after all."

Then Astoria laughed, laughed at him and Teddy was absolutely mortified. Men pride themselves on their skills in the bedroom and any who say otherwise are _lying_. To have this woman basically hint he had failed before he even began was a huge blow to his self esteem, and short of humiliating himself further and suggesting he prove otherwise, there was nothing he could do about it. Before he wished he hadn't slept with her but standing in the middle of his room that is still filled with memoirs of his ex wife completely humiliated, he rather wishes he had.


End file.
